ObsessionsTemptations
by anamaric17
Summary: Jack can't stand it anymore, he just has to tell her about her...


Title: "Obsessions/Temptations"

Author:Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Summary: Jack can't stand it anymore, he just has to tell her about her...

Disclaimer: Disney Owned characters. Not True!

Pairing/Rating: Jack Sparrow and Anamaria who else would it be!/PG-13

A/N: I've been wanting to write this story for so long it's amazing I'm just now posting it.

He just tried his best to ignore her because most of the time that was his only defense. However today was his downfall, and the issue had gone too far for too long. Jack knew something must be done.

"Luv, we should do it."

"Do what?

She asked suspiciously only slightly glancing his way. Her classic hat low on her head casting a shadow and making her look mean. Jack waved Mr. Gibbs over to the wheel seeing this was not going to just be one of those times when she gave in...when were those times anyway? He rolled his eyes at the sky before making his way to stand in front of her. She finally looked at him but there was only annoyance in her stare now. The crew as silently as possible without being too obvious were looking on Jack knew but he didn't blame them for being curious. After all it was the most entertainment they got these days when there was very little to do on board. No raiding and plundering in sight unless they counting fishing.

Jack returned his thoughts to the woman in front of his and how for weeks now he has wanted to grab his first mate by her smaller, more delicate shoulders and shake her until she fixed the issue. His issue really but still, hers too.

"Ye know what I mean. That right there." Jack whispered moving a little closer to her making sure the part of Anamaria he was pointing at wouldn't be seen by anybody. She grinned, a little too wickedly to be called innocent and and licked her slightly wind-chapped lips. His eyes were drawn there as if in slow motion. He hated it when they played games about the issue but it seemed today she wanted to play.

"That? Jack I'm not doing that again. The last time you were too rough and we got all tangled up. Do ye remember that and what ye promised me?"

Jack blushed a bit knowing her words were overheard by at least the three pirates closest to them for both of the men stopped and looked up at them. She was only teasing him he knew, but she didn't have to be so loud about it. He sighed and looked her over again lingering on that special part of her body before finding her eyes again. He wished the games would end so that she would let him do what he wanted.

"Jack answer me, do ye remember what ye promised me?" She said a little quieter this time and he only nodded breaking the eye contact but still hooked on watching her. She was like a dream he just kept reaching for and yet never obtaining. The last time she had closed her golden brown eyes, whispered his name as she wrapped a tiny hand around his, and leaned her head back. That image just played and played over and over in his head. Last time, he thought biting his lower lip and finding her lips again with his eyes, the last time she had let his do it on the desk. He gulped needing air and feeling the blood pooling down his body.

"Jack stop staring and answer me or I'm going back to work!" She said leaning away from him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok Ok. No need to shout luv I remember."

"And?"

"I...I said I wouldn't hurt ye, and I didn't."

"Ye didn't!" She said frowning now.

"Well...not on purpose anyway. Ye moved when I didn't expect ye too and I'm sorry ok?"

They were silent for a while with Anamaria running her hand over the Pearl's rail. He watched her hand, his itching to be someplace secret that belonged to her. Someplace no one touched but him.

"Why ye wanna do it anyway, Jack?" She asked her voice steady and warm. Her large, brown irises trained back on his own.

"Ye shouldn't ask that I don't have an answer. Besides we all have our obsessions luv."

"So I'm just an obsession to ye?" She said glaring at him and he almost gave up but instead he swallowed in his throat and grinned thinking it would win her over. It worked for everybody else he was close to.

"I won't ask ye for another month I swear it." He bargained and she smiled softening up to him.

"Fine but not on the desk. This time we use your bed and the first thing ye do wrong I'm leaving."  
Jack smiled wide unable to contain his satisfaction. They headed to Jack's cabin to the sound of catcalls and shouts from the crew. What they didn't know was no clothes were removed. What they didn't see was Jack reached for a brush from his stand, and Anamaria only removed her hat letting Jack's obsession tumbled softly down to her chest. She smiled as he whispered how pretty it was and the first few tangles were brushed away.


End file.
